Best Friend
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Best friends have it tough when they're in love with their best friend, especially if said best friend's the same gender. Take Enma for instance though it might not be that hard after all. For Namimori-Skylark-18! Ch.2: Finally becoming a couple, their first date includes skipping class! ...wait a minute, there seems to be trouble here?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Best Friend  
**Summary:** Best friends have it tough when they're in love with their best friend, especially if said best friend's the same gender. Take Enma for instance though it might not be that hard after all.  
**Pairing:** 0027, slight all27 if you look closely  
**Black-chan:** This was a request for Namimori-Skylark-18. Here's your 0027 one-shot Sky-chan~! I don't own KHR 'cause if that were to happen, it would be turned into yaoi~!

* * *

Enma sighed as another normal day ended. Not that he was wanting those really dangerous kind of days from before or anything.

He just really felt bored at times.

Okay. In truth, he was troubled by the growing fact that he was falling hard for his best friend who was the same gender and was practically straight.

It started as soon as they got to know each other and mended the broken friendship of the Shimon and Vongola Family. They were similar yet still different from each other.

"Um..."

Speak of a devil—or in this case, an angel.

The red-haired blinked, looking at the blushing-furious face of his said best friend in front of him and wondered why the other was alone—or the two of them alone for a fact.

"Tsuna?" he called out and raised an eyebrow when the male just nodded silently. He turned slightly cautioned. "Did something happened?"

Tsuna shook his head immediately and then stared at him eye-to-eye—and was it just the Shimon Decimo or did the Vongola Decimo just blushed harder if possible?

"ILIKEYOUANDGOODBYE!"

Enma stared at the running boy in astonishment and blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

He was not able to catch the words since they were too fast and he wondered what's it's all about.

'Tsuna was blushing so he must be embarrassed... Maybe he thought he did something wrong to me and was apologizing?' he thought obliviously as he walked home, trying hard not to trip from air.

"Or maybe I did something wrong?"

The boy really did trip with that.

**.oxo.**

"I'm home," Tsuna exclaimed dejectedly as he walked to his room, barely hearing to his mother's reply of welcome home.

He opened the door of his room and was greeted by the sight of a heavily excited Bianchi and a smirking Reborn.

He almost cried at that sight.

"So how'd your confession go?"

Correction; He really did cry.

"Reborn! Why did you tell me to confess?! I just found out yesterday!" the mafia don cried out the unfairness of his tutor which was now an adult and even complained why Bianchi was involved.

And to keep the story short, yesterday, Tsuna told Reborn about his heart seemed to beat faster when his with his best friend and he found himself daydreaming about said best friend and appearing out of nowhere, Bianchi announced it's love.

But of course, he was in denial—seriously, they were best friends and the same gender and he liked Kyoko!—though after a deep reasoning, he found himself agreeing with them.

And of course that didn't end there, they taught him about all the stuffs about yaoi and etc. that were not suitable for children—he cried at the lost of innocent!—and also, they wanted him to confess ASAP.

So looked where it lead him.

"There's no way he likes me back!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs while the two made a pointed look at him, making him bite his lips. "I appreciate the help but there's no way that'll be possible..."

It was weird for Tsuna to feel this way. When he was just crushing Kyoko, he didn't feel insecure that much to lost their friendship at trying to confess but with Enma, he didn't want to stop their friendship because of his confession. He wanted to at least be with him even just a friend though he felt a pain at that thought.

Maybe this was a real love and not mere crush?

Bianchi sighed in exasperation and Reborn chuckled like it was a joke.

"You don't know that for sure and it's nice to let them out, right?" his tutor asked knowingly.

The brunette pouted having full awareness he's right. Though he did wondered about the first part and why his hyper intuition acted out.

He could only wait for tomorrow for the answer.

**.oxo.**

Enma decided today he'll apologize to Tsuna alone for not catching his words in lunch break which was now in place.

"Tsuna," he called out, making the brunette froze in place. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The boy blushed a little before nodding and smiling in reassurance to his friends. He walked by the red-haired and followed him to a place where no student were in sight.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry but I—"

"It's fine!" Tsuna interrupted a bit shakily with hint of sadness and dejection and Enma stared in confusion. "I guess that means you don't like me that way, huh?"

Giving no time to answer, the young Vongola ran back to the classroom, leaving a very much bewildered Shimon boss.

"What did he meant by that?" Enma thought curiously and worriedly before running to the boy.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Tsuna crying on his chair with Gokudera and Yamamoto looking pretty worried. He moved forward and both Tsuna and Gokudera noticed him almost immediately.

"Bastard, what did you do to Juudaime?!" the storm guardian asked in rage, holding out his dynamites while Yamamoto quickly tried to calm him down.

Everyone watched in wonder and interest. Those two were after all best friends.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not Enma-kun's fault," the sky boss stated sadly. "I kinda confessed..."

The young Shimon raised an eyebrow to that, not fully getting the confession part. "What confession?" he asked obliviously. "I was going to apologize and say that I didn't catch what you said yesterday."

Tsuna blinked and stared at the other. "Eh? T-t-that m-m-means y-y-you d-didn't h-heard m-me s-say I-I l-like y-you?!" he shouted in shock but then beeped red at the gasps of everyone in the room. "HIEE! I-I-I m-mean! ...I..."

"You like me?" Enma said aloud with redness that rivaled his blush and blushed harder when the brunette nodded nervously as a yes. "Well, I like you too...as more than a friend actually..."

The small boy looked up, their eyes meeting each other and the redness of their faces were just making tomatoes jealous. "E-eh? T-then d-does t-that m-mean w-we'll b-be g-going o-out n-now?" he titled his head curiously and cutely and the red-haired nodded, still with the blushes.

And the crowd exploded.

"This is just so wrong but why is it too cute?!"

"Kyaaa~! Sooo kawaiii~!"

"Who's the seme and uke?"

"I'm taking pictures and sending this to everyone!"

"Herbivores," Hibari came out of nowhere causing the ruckus to go silent and glared at the two red-faced new couple. "If you guys show public display of affection again and cause drama, I'll bite you two to death, especially you red-haired herbivore."

"Wait, what did Hibari-san mean by that?" some students asked confusedly at those words while Enma sweat-dropped slightly and mumbled under his breath, "Did he just warn me he'll beat me up if I made Tsuna cry?"

"What do you mean, Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked curiously. He did not know that the perfect had a sweet spot for him since he looked a lot like a small cute animal.

The boy was about to answer when Gokudera suddenly blocked his path to the other. "Bastard, I still don't approve of you for Juudaime!" he said angrily, glaring at the boy who tried hard not to flinch.

"Maa, maa. Let's give him a chance, Dera-kun," Yamamoto laughed casually stopping the bomber and averting his anger to him.

Enma was thankful at that.

"And if he did something wrong to Tsuna, we'll have a serious talk to him."

Scratch that. The Shimon boss was more afraid to the rain guardian than the storm guardian.

"Oh yeah," a female classmate exclaimed and pointed at the new couple. "Do you two know yaoi?"

Tsuna froze and took Enma's hand. "Let's get out of here!" he ran for his life, dragging his lover and barely registering the fact he skipped class.

The whole class was quiet before the same girl laughed.

"Aw~ They're holding hands~"

**.oxo.**

"Tsuna, we skipped," Enma stated seriously at the panting boy.

Tsuna looked teary. "I know! I'm sorry, Enma-kun!" he bowed quickly.

"It's fine," the boy was not listening to the red-haired and he thought hard for a minute. "I'll forgive in one condition."

"What?" the brunette looked up determinedly. "I'll do anything!"

The young Shimon blushed a little and hold the other's hand tighter.

"Call me by my name...without honorifics..."

The Vongola boss blushed at that and was about to agree when the other continued.

"And let's go on a date?"

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...this is like a shoujo manga... And hope someone enjoyed this~? XP And why do I feel a Protective!Guardians Vs Boyfriend!Enma here~? xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Best Friend  
**Summary:** Finally becoming a couple, their first date includes skipping class?! ...wait a minute, there seems to be trouble here?  
**Pairing:** 0027, slight all27 if you look closely  
**Black-chan:** I thought of the sequel that includes the date and sorry if it's crappy. I only have reference in shoujo mangas since I never have a date before... Still don't own KHR or stuffs like that!

* * *

"E-enma," Tsuna beeped red at the lost of the honorific but kept his nervous eyes to the red-haired. "Where do you think we should d-d-d-d-d—"

"Date?" Enma provided with a slight blush and the brunette could only nodded with a bigger blush. He scratched his head and averted his eyes to his first boyfriend. "I...amusement park?"

The Vongola Boss was about to answer in approval when his stomach growled loudly.

The Shimon male glanced at that, making the other sink in embarrassment. "Or we can just eat?" he suggested uncertainly and the slightly smaller boy nodded quickly, his mouth shut closed.

They walked together though it was with a distance that shouldn't be there and with a awkward atmosphere.

The young sky looked at the back of his now lover then his glanced moved to the other's unoccupied hands. He bit his lips and could just feel his heart thumping loudly that he was sure anyone could hear it.

He sighed sadly and stared at the good posture and not nervous back of his boyfriend. He was feeling down that he might be the only one feeling this.

He was nervous and longing.

Tsuna felt that even though they might be together now, they could be separated the next day and that horrified the boy. He had really fallen hard that he would be devastated if the other left him.

And the brunette was getting confused with the longing that was filling his veins. It's as if he wanted something—anything—from the other and exactly what it was he didn't know.

'And most importantly, what does one even do in dates?!' the Decimo cried out in his head and he could just imagining himself gripping onto his head.

Enma walked as normal as he could but with the stares he got from his lover, he might as well be like a baby that had trouble in walking.

And contrary to what others saw, he was far by the most nervous and uncertain about the whole dating thing. He of course liked—love—Tsuna with all his heart but that's the thing. He hadn't have the confident that this was really happening and it's not just his wildest dreams.

He was afraid that the next day this would all be gone.

This was also the Shimon's fist date and he knew absolutely nothing in this category!

"How do people date someone?" he asked confusedly, signing in dismay.

**.oxo.**

"What is that bastard doing?!" Gokudera, who was hiding in some post, asked angrily barely containing his loudness. "Can't he see Juudaime's hand is empty?"

"Shh!" Yamamoto hushed the other, clearly intend to watch for any mistakes that the red-haired would do. "Dera-kun, keep quiet so they won't notice us."

Hana rolled her eyes to that and glanced at the two lovebirds who were too busy with their thoughts. "Idiot. Those two won't even notice since they're lost in their worlds," she stated as a matter of fact, making a silver-head fume and a raven-head laugh.

Kyoko smiled slightly and took a picture of the couple. The others stared at her with raised eyebrows, even Hana.

"For remembrance," the female simply said and no one questioned about it.

Hidden even more in plain sights, Hibari and Reborn watched the group and couple in interest and amusement—mostly the awkward couple.

**.oxo.**

Enma and Tsuna shared a look at the waitress in front of them in astonishment. They couldn't really get why but for some reason the girl was batting her eyelashes at the red-haired in a rather weird way and not paying attention to the Vongola Decimo.

"Um...," Tsuna managed to say out and the waitress finally noticed and blushed for not noticing him from before. He just smiled slightly in return. "It's fine...um will you be taking our orders now?"

"Ah! That's right!" the female exclaimed, making the two males sweat-drop. She turned to Enma with the weird look again. "What can I get you?"

The Shimon Boss shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tsuna who was really confused at the waitress' actions. "What do you want to eat, Tsuna?" he asked, totally ignoring the female who was a bit dumbstruck at the act.

He had a minor idea on why the girl was acting different.

And the answer was not something he liked and understood.

'Why is she flirting with me?' Enma thought to himself with a heavy sigh. 'And in front of my boyfriend, too...'

The red-haired froze in thought suddenly and beeped red. 'I mean...Did I just thought that?' he asked himself in embarrassment, his face the same color as his hair. He banged his head hard to the table, shocking the girl and boy near him. 'It is true but still!'

"Enma-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, not realizing he averted back to honorific as he put a hand on the visible bump on the Shimon Boss's head. "That looks bad."

The boy blushed at that and barely muttered an okay.

The waitress watched the scene and could just imagine many stuffs about the thing going on the two males and blushed a cherry color at the idea.

"Are you two dating?" she asked, not knowing if she should be weirded out or normal.

And the couple went to pink to red to crimson to their heads emitting heat!

"Eto, eto... T-t-t-t-that i-i-i-is... Ano... Y-y-y-y-yes!"

Ara, they were even in sync~

The female stayed quiet and even the other people who had somehow heard that stayed quiet.

Then, the waitress quickly excused herself and ran towards the bathroom with blood dipping through her nose. And the other people either were unconscious with nosebleed or taking pictures.

The two bosses glanced at each other in confusion.

On another table, Gokudera was wiping his nosebleed and muttering "Juudaime is too cute" over and over with adoration.

Yamamoto was laughing at Gokudera though he couldn't really disagree. Those two were really cute to each other.

Hana and Kyoko were, on the other hand, taking the pleasures to take pictures for remembrance and for profit.

Back to the couple, they were in a quite tense atmosphere before Tsuna gulped and opened his mouth at the same time with Enma.

"Tsuna/Enma..."

They stared at each other with a bright blush and looked down.

"I-I...," Tsuna stuttered and bit his lips, trying to calm his beating heart with his eyes closed. "I like Enma! But I don't know what to do! HIEEE! I MEAN I'M SORRY!"

Enma stared at the brunette and could feel heat raising up again. It should have taken the other a lot of confidence to say it and he wanted to do the same.

"I-I'm t-the s-same," he replied nervously and the young sky looked at him, making him blush harder. "I also don't know what you do in a r-relationship."

The two stared off in a more lighter atmosphere and in understanding.

"Then should we take it slow?" the small Sawada suggested uncertainly.

"Yeah," the Shimon Decimo smiled slightly. "Let's start it slow."

They talked in simply everything they could. They brushed their bodies sometimes and blushed in light red but unlike before, they were smiling at each other and glancing in the eyes with loving and care.

They went to arcades, not amusement parks or anything that couples usually went to for a date. But it was simply more enjoyable for them this way.

Were there rules that stated couples should go to a certain place for a date?

For the two, it really didn't matter as long as they were together, just the two of them and having fun with each other then it's a date.

Though they couldn't know what to do, they would learn together and walked the journey of their love story side by side.

It was slow but it was the start.

And little by little, their hands were moving closer to each other.

They entangled it to the other and looked at each other.

They smiled in happiness.

**.oxo.**

Enma walked Tsuna home hand-in-hand and they stopped at the gate.

Tsuna smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you for the...date," he said with a blush though he was more open than before.

"Yeah," the red-haired leaned a bit for a goodbye kiss.

The Vongola boss blushed red but nonetheless leaned forward.

Closer, closer...

Swoosh!

A tonfa was thrown in between them.

The two stared at each other with question mark before nodding a goodbye.

"See you tomorrow."

**.oxo.**

"Was that Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asked the unspoken question and the other three students didn't know what to think or answer for the matter.

Kyoko took a picture and sighed sadly at the interrupted kiss.

**.oxo.**

Tsuna watched the red-haired walked further to his spot and blinked in wonder when the male suddenly stopped, turned around and walked towards Tsuna.

"Enma?"

And before the brunette could register it, there was a light kiss on his cheek and Enma hugged him tightly.

The Shimon Boss looked at his wide-eyes and muttered with a big blush, "See you."

And he walked away.

Tsuna's leg gave up and his face burned out.

There was a faintly screams of anger and squeals of happiness from the background but the boy could not register it fully.

The Decimo touched the cheeks which was kissed a while ago and blushed harder.

He wondered why he couldn't move his legs.

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...hope you enjoyed it and excuse me... KYAAAA~! *fangirling*


End file.
